The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow
by aaserene
Summary: Will receives bad news about Jack, and receives a request for him to record his life story. Part 5 up now- Will and Elizabeth chat to Jack's past loves.
1. Part 1

This is just an idea that occurred to me recently. I hope everybody likes it, please review and tell me what you think.

Summary:         Will receives bad news about Jack, and a last request from him.

Disclaimer:        Sadly I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Port Royal or anything like that. I do, however, own Penelope, Emily, Samuel and Richard Stanton. I keep them locked in a closet to be at my beck and call.

Rating:              PG-13 to be safe.

Warning:           Nada, unless you are Will/Elizabeth fan. Then you may want to avert your eyes.

The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow

            On the second of February, 1768 the news of Jack Sparrow's death reached William Turner, back in Port Royal. The blacksmith had received the news from a pirate-turned-merchant friend of Jack's, who took it upon himself to tell acquaintances of the infamous pirate captain that he was deceased. Will had received a visit to the smithy from the man, who had been entrusted with Jack Sparrow's ship log books and had discovered where Will lived from several of the townsfolk. He had informed Will matter of factly, handed him a heavy, leather bound volume wrapped in hessian cloth, and left. Will was immediately sad at the thought of the confident, optimistic pirate being lost to death, but did not dwell on it. He had not seen or heard of Jack for seven years, and it made little difference to his life. Setting the book aside to read later, he went back to work, but there was something about Jack nagging at the back of his mind. Two hours later, Will was hurrying home to the small house he shared with his wife, Penelope, and their two children, Emily and Samuel.

            Upon entering the house, Will braced himself. Sure enough, his little daughter hurled her three year old body at his legs, gripping one of them, then screaming in excitement as he walked in the direction of the kitchen, dragging her behind him. There was a small step from the hall to the kitchen, and Will bent down to pick up his child so that she didn't hit her head. Cuddling her gently, he looked inside the room. Penelope was at the stove, stirring the contents of a large cooking pot. Her dress was old, the green colour faded, and she wore an apron splattered with soup. Her hair was pulled into an untidy bun, and her face was shiny and red from the steam from the hot food. Hearing somebody step into the kitchen, she looked up, and smiled at seeing her husband inside the doorway. He smiled back fondly. She was an attractive woman; she was slim, yet not as slender as some of the women he knew. She had high cheekbones which flushed naturally, dark eyes which crinkled at the corners, showing sincerity when she smiled, and black hair which escaped her arrangement and hung in tendrils around her face. 

            "Where is he?" Will asked his wife, as she settled a lid on top of the pot and wiped her hands on her dirty apron.

            "Upstairs, in the cradle. He's asleep," she added, walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took the little girl off him, and watched him hurry up the rickety staircase to see their baby son. Emily began to play with her mother's hair, stuffing it into her mouth, but Penelope didn't notice. There was something different about Will.

            The three Turners ate dinner at seven o'clock at the kitchen table, as usual. The dining room was reserved for guests. While Penelope fed Samuel with strained oatmeal, tried to stop Emily from rubbing her dinner into her hair, and managed to eat a few mouthfuls herself, Will ate his stew in silence, engrossed in his thoughts. Between trying to feed the children and herself, Penelope stared at Will, distressed at his quietness. He was usually full of talk at the dinner table.

            Later on, while Will was washing his face in the small basin in the bedroom, Penelope sat up in bed, waiting for him to join her. Conscious that he was being watched, Will was deliberately slow, and avoided meeting his wife's gaze in the stained looking- glass. Finally, he wiped his face with the rag that hung on the stand by the bowl. Will got into bed without looking at Penelope, and she sat there waiting for him to talk.

            "Are you going to tell me what it is?"  She asked, finally. She received no reply, and sighed. "Tell me what's wrong, Will."

            "It's nothing."

            "Don't tell me it's nothing. I know when something's the matter with my husband. Just tell me, I hate seeing you like this."

            Will looked across at his wife's worried expression, and felt a rush of love for her. He loved having such a caring woman around him. "Fine," he gave in, "I'll tell you." Penelope propped herself up on her elbow to listen. "Today I received bad news about a former friend. He died a week ago."

            Penelope was immediately sympathetic. She loved her husband so much, and hated him to be unhappy. Rubbing his shoulder, she tried to comfort him. "Darling, I'm so sorry! Did you know him well?"

            He shook his head. "I haven't seen him for years. His name was Jack, and he was a pirate who helped me save Elizabeth Swann when she was kidnapped. We never saw completely eye to eye, but he was so full of life… as if he was invincible… it's just a shock to hear that he's dead."

            Penelope's face had clouded over when she heard the mention of Will's former fiancée, but she tried to remain impassive. "I think I remember… did you save him from being hanged?"

            "That's right. Just before me and Elizabeth became engaged. Sorry!" Will apologized, seeing Penelope's strained face. He had forgotten about how much his wife detested Elizabeth.

            "Did you find out how he died?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

            "No…" Will looked puzzled. "This man just came into my shop, told me the news and left. Shit!"

            "Don't!" Penelope chastised. She hated him to swear, it set the children a bad example. Just the other day she had heard Emily say "damn".

            "Sorry. But I just remembered, he gave me a book, and I left it at the shop. I'll have to get it tomorrow now."

            "Oh well." Will had offended her by cursing and talking about Elizabeth, and now Penelope was ready to end the conversation and go to sleep. "Goodnight Will." She blew the bedside candle out and lay down to rest.

            Penelope was still short with Will the next morning, so he hurried out of the house as soon as he could. She was stubborn, and he never knew how to make her happy when she was angry. It was still early in the morning, and the streets of the town were deserted. Winter was nearing, and despite the heat in the Caribbean, mornings and nights were becoming extremely cold. Will pulled his leather waistcoat closer to trap his body heat as a chill wind blew against him. Arriving at the blacksmith's shop which he had owned since the demise of Mr. Brown four years ago, he opened the door and put it on the latch, although he was expecting no customers this early. Feeding the furnace ready for the day's work, he took off his jacket and hung it on a nearby chair. Then he scanned the room for the book he had been given the day before. There it was, sitting on a work surface beside a sword handle. He brought a wooden chair up to it and sat down to look at it. He removed the cloth wrapping. The book was reasonably thick and covered in stiff, brown leather. There was a band of the same material holding the book shut, and Will removed this as well. As he opened the book carefully, a sheet of paper fell from between two of the first leaves. He picked it up and began to read. It was a letter.

            _Dear Reader,   _

_                        Well, dear Will I suppose. I will not pretend you came across this by chance, I meant you to be the reader. Here is why. By the time you are reading this, you will have heard that I, the great, the infamous, the unbreakable Captain Jack Sparrow, have passed on. You will be inconsolable with grief, I know, but fear not young William- there is something you can do for me. Fulfill my dying wish, as it were. You see Will, I was thinking about everybody I've helped in the past, and who owes me a favour. Only thing is, that did not work out too well because I always made everybody repay their debts in time. Old habits die hard.  So I was at a bit of a loss, until I thought of you. I did you a favour, and, aye, you paid me back, but you are young and happy, I hope, so you would agree to do something for your old mate, Jack. And even if you do not agree to that, there ain't much you can do because I am dead and one should not ignore that ancient saying, "never refuse a dead man a request". No, you have not heard that ancient saying, I know, because it is a brand new one. Even ancient sayings have to originate somewhere. _

_            Enough with the small talk. Here is my request- inside this book contains part of the life story of myself, which I have begun to write. I need you to finish it for me. I have noted down such details as where I was born, to make it easier for you and Elizabeth to research. Aye, __Elizabeth__. It will involve a lot of traveling, and you would not want to leave your bonny lass alone, now would you?_

_            I hope this letter finds you and __Elizabeth__ well and perhaps parents. Give Commodore Norrington my sincere greetings. God bless and good luck in your task._

_            Yours,_

_            Captain Jack Sparrow_

            Will put the letter down, feeling overwhelmed. Even from the grave, Jack's voice was loud and clear and so… Jack. Will read the part about Elizabeth again. He hadn't thought about her in a while. He hadn't seen her for… he couldn't remember when their paths had last crossed. Once very much in love, Elizabeth and Will had not been on speaking terms for ages. Five years ago, Will had broken off their engagement after he had found about an affair Elizabeth had been having with her visiting second cousin, Richard Stanford. She insisted that they were not having an affair, that she had turned to him for comfort once when she was jealous of Will's friendship with one of the girls in the town, and one thing had led to another. Will did not believe this, as he barely knew the girl she had been referring to, and had called off their forthcoming wedding. He had become lonely and withdrawn until Penelope had arrived in Port Royal a month later, and in her he found everything he was looking for in a soul mate. They indulged in a whirlwind romance, and were married two months later. Penelope was angry with Elizabeth when she found out how she had treated Will, and hated the sight of her. Will was not ready to forgive her either, and over the years he had begun to share some of the same feelings as Penelope. Now they could not even be civil to each other. Richard Stanford had seen the opportunity, and stayed in Port Royal to marry Elizabeth. They now lived in a very large house on the West side of the island, and rarely spoke to the townsfolk. Rumour had it that Elizabeth and her father had fallen out recently.

            Folding the letter up small and placing it back inside the book, Will wondered what to do about Jack's request.  

*****

Ok, I know there are a few things that may seem weird, but I'll justify them in the next chapters. Please review!!!!


	2. Part 2

Thanks to the reviewers!

Summary of chapter:     Will makes preparations for the journey.

Disclaimer:                    I don't own the film, or any original characters bla bla bla. But I do own Will's family, Richard and Charles. I don't own Rachel 'cos she's my friend.

Rating:                          PG-13 just in case.

Warning:                       Not much.

The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow, Part 2

            Will had had a hard time making his decision, but he eventually decided to do as Jack had asked. After all, he had been good to Will in the past. Although it would kill him to leave his wife and children for so long, he was going to make the journey. Reading the part about Elizabeth again, Will decided that she should come too. Jack had saved her life, and she and Will had both known Jack. Tucking the letter inside his pocket, Will got up and exited the smithy, shutting the door firmly behind him. The streets were busier now, as half an hour had passed since his early start. The shopkeepers had opened their shops, and the wares were displayed in the window. The cobbled roads were filled with townsfolk carrying baskets of their purchases, workers and young children playing. The sun had risen fully and was warming the town, and Will walked through the streets, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on the back of his neck.

            Eventually, he arrived at the iron gates of the house where Elizabeth lived with her husband. Pushing one open slowly, he entered the grounds and walked the short distance to the front door. A butler appeared at his knock, and led him through to the hall before going to fetch Elizabeth from upstairs. A short while later, she walked into the room wearing a rose pink, tightly corseted dress, and looking much thinner than she had been the last time he saw her. On seeing him, she feigned pleasure, but her face gave away her reservations.

            "Will! How nice to see you! How long has it been?" she exclaimed, smiling politely.

            "Miss Swa- Mrs Stanford. I need to talk to you," he told her, giving a curt nod. Her expression faltered at his formal address of her. Their separation had assigned them into working and upper class again.

            "Certainly. Come into the drawing room," she invited cordially, trying to keep the atmosphere between them friendly. They walked into the next room silently, and Elizabeth gestured to a light brown settle, which they both sat upon. 

            "Have you heard about Jack?"

            Interest crossed Elizabeth's face. "What about him?"

            "He passed away." Will immediately felt guilty for speaking so bluntly. Despite what had happened between them, Elizabeth didn't deserve to be told like that.

            "Oh God. That's awful." She put her head in her hands for a few moments, then looked back up at Will. "How?"

            He shook his head. "I don't know. I just found out yesterday from a friend of his. He did bring me this, though." Will took out the letter, unfolded it and handed it to Elizabeth. She read it slowly, then gave it back.

            "Are you going to go?"

            "Yes."

            She was surprised. "You're going to leave Port Royal?"

            "Not forever, it shouldn't take more than a year."

            "But what about your family? What about the smithy?"

            "Look, Elizabeth, I don't want to leave them! I just feel like we owe it to Jack."

            "We?" _Damn, _thought Will, _didn't mean to say that._

            "Yes, I was going to ask you… will you come along? I mean, Jack did save your life as well…"

            __

            She considered it, surprised to feel how much she wanted to go. She would love to have a chance to get to know Will again, and she wanted to go travelling again. Due to the circumstances of her last voyage, it hadn't been a pleasant experience but she knew she would have enjoyed it if things had been different. Besides, she wanted some space. Richard was becoming possessive and demanding of her, and she wanted to get away for a while.

            "Very well. I will come too," she agreed. 

            Will was stunned; he'd expected her to decline at once. In fact, her whole attitude to Jack's death had surprised him; with him, it had taken a little while to sink in, but Elizabeth seemed to have instantly taken it hard. "You'll come?"

            "There's no need to look so surprised Will, I'm not entirely selfish," she defended herself. She didn't want to tell him her real reason for going.

            At her barriers, he took it no further. "Fine. I'm going to arrange to borrow a boat for the journey. Will you be ready to go in a week?"

            "Why not sooner?"

            "I want to spend a last few days with my wife and children, if that's not too much to ask," Will said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. Why would Elizabeth want to leave so early anyway?

            "Of course. One week today, then. Early morning?"

            "About seven o'clock. I'll come for you, be ready."

            "No!" panic appeared in eyes. "Don't come to the house again. I'll meet you at the docks."

            Will was curious at her protest, but didn't want to annoy her. "The docks it is."

            Suddenly they both heard the front door slam shut, and Elizabeth jumped up in alarm as her husband walked into the room. "Richard!"

            Richard looked at Will in surprise and superiority. "Well well well. William Turner. Master Blacksmith." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice. Will nodded again. "And what brings you to this house."

            "He found something that belonged to me, and was kind enough to return it," Elizabeth lied, stepping forward. Richard eyed Will with suspicion.

            "And now I'll be going again. Good luck, Mrs Stanford." Will nodded towards Elizabeth, glanced passively at Stanford and left. 

            Instead of returning to the shop, Will went straight back to his house. He wanted to tell Penelope straight away while he had the chance. When he entered the building, he could hear a crying coming from upstairs. He hurried up the staircase and followed the noise. Emily was sitting on her bed, clutching her knee, and Penelope was crouching beside her, washing a small red wound with water from a bowl.

            "What's happened?" asked Will, striding over to them.

            Penelope started at his voice. "She fell over outside and cut herself. Nothing serious." Her tone of voice was more relaxed than the last time they spoke, so she must have forgiven him. "Why are you here?"

            "I wanted to see you." Will sat down on the bed and took Emily's hand, trying to soothe her. "My poor Emily. You're being very brave."

            His daughter's wails became quieter at her father's sympathy, and she put her other thumb in her mouth. Penelope looked up at him, grinning as she finished. They both stood up, and Will helped Emily down. "About what?" Penelope asked, as she glanced across the room at the cradle. Samuel was sleeping.

            "Emily, run down and play. Your mother and I have to talk." The little girl nodded, and ran out of the room on her chubby little legs.

            "What's happened?"

            Will slowly stroked the inside of his wife's forearm for a minute. "I'm going away for a while."

            Penelope's eyes widened. "What?"

            "There's something I have to do. My friend who died recently asked me to something for him, something very important. I can't just ignore his last request," Will explained, taking out the letter. He read it aloud to his wife, who couldn't read.

            Penelope listened in silence, only speaking when he had finished. "But Will, how can you _leave_? We have children; I can't cope on my own."

            "I have money put by. I'll only be gone for a year, you'll manage. Look, I hate to leave you, but Jack Sparrow was a good man. He deserves to have his life recorded."

            "You're really set on this, aren't you? Will, how can you do this to me?!" Penelope stood up, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing Will for a year. 

            "I have to, Penelope! Please don't make this more difficult than it already is."

            She turned round and pointed at the letter which was lying on the bed. "Well, even this Jack says you shouldn't be leaving your 'bonny lass' for that long! Sounds like he has some sense, unlike you!"

            "I don't want us to part on bad terms-"

            "It's all about you, isn't it?! I can't believe you even thought about leaving, with two young children! A year in the life of a toddler and a baby is a long time, Will! You're going to miss Sam's first word, his first steps, everything! He won't even know who you are when you come back, you do realize that! You're supposed to be a father, Will!"

            "I know, and this is killing me. I'm so sorry, Penelope. I can come and visit sometimes, probably."

            "Oh, don't do anything just to please me, you never have. Go."

            Will left the room quietly, stung by her last comment. He had always trying to make her happy, why would she say something like that? Instead of returning to the shop, he started to make plans for the journey. Firstly, he arranged to borrow an old friend's ship in return for some repairs done in his house. The man was too ill to go sailing anymore, and he was happy to see the ship put to some use. Next, Will went to see an apprentice he had taken on a year ago. The young man was to take care of the smithy, and do as much work as he could. Will also went to visit his closest friend, to tell him the news. He and Charles Butterworth had been friends for many years, and had become even better when Will had broken his engagement to Elizabeth. Charles and his wife Rachel promised to keep an eye on Penelope and the children for him while he was away and Charles wished him luck.

            His tasks done, Will wandered around the different shops. He knew Port Royal well, but had never had time to look around properly. In a toy shop, he found a beautiful wooden rocking horse, and decided to buy it for Emily. It was a little extravagant, but he needed to do something to ease the guilt of not being there for her. He also found a carved top, which he bought for little Samuel to play with when he was older. Will went in many other shops looking for a gift for his wife, but could find nothing special enough for her. He half- heartedly bought a bunch of pink and orange flowers, and was on his way to pick up the items from the toy shop when he walked into Rachel Butterworth again. 

            "Whoa, sorry Will! Why in such a hurry?" Rachel was friendly woman who Will got along well with.

            "On my way to the toy shop. I've just bought gifts for the children there."

            "Oh, lovely! Have you bought anything for Penelope?"

            "Well, she's a little old for toys," he joked. "But I can't find anything in this town that's beautiful enough for her."

            "Have you tried Madame Jenevre's?" Rachel asked.

            "Who?"

            "Madame Jenevre. She's French, recently came to live in the town. She has a jewellery shop down St Carmain's Street. Very expensive of course, but very beautiful. Would you like me to show you?"

            Will nodded assent, and Rachel led him down the main road and into a small backstreet. There was one small shop part way down, which had a large sign hanging outside, reading "Madame's Marvels". Will tutted at the alliteration, but they both walked down and entered the shop. Although it had no windows and the door was shut, the room was lit by candelabras standing atop counters, and one large one hanging from the low ceiling. The walls were and earthy shade of red, and the light fittings were of brass. There was a counter at the back of the shop, with a woman standing behind. As they walked up to her, Will saw that she was quite old, very thin and dressed in loose fitting, dark red and green garments, with flowing sleeves. She wore gold jewellery adorned with jade and garnets which jangled when she moved.

            "Hello, my dear," she greeted, looking at Rachel. Her voice was strong and she spoke with a faint French accent. "What can I do for you today?"

            "Madame, my friend Will wishes to buy a gift for his wife."

            "Take your pick," she instructed, gesturing to the counter. It was covered with necklaces, brooches, rings and bracelets, all very exquisite and individual looking. Will scanned the table.

            "How about this?" Rachel suggested, pointing to a gold link bracelet threaded with polished rubies. Will liked it, but shook his head. It was not personal enough.

            "Is this gift for a birthday, another special occasion or just as a token?" asked the exotic shop keeper.

            "I'm going away for a while, it's a goodbye present."

            "Ah. Then may I suggest this?" Madame Jenevre lifted a locket pendant for Will to see. The locket itself was the size of Will's thumbnail, silver and covered with an intricate pattern. It was sporadically studded with tiny jade stones, and held on a smooth, light green silk ribbon. "It's a Chinese antique. Look," she demonstrated, opening the locket, which was lined with very fine, delicate green velvet. "Enough space for a lock of hair, to remind her of you."

            "That's beautiful," commented Rachel, "Penelope would love it."

            Will thought so too. "I'll take it. How much?"

            "Well, as you're a first time customer, I'll let you have it for three crowns."

            Will started. "Fifteen shillings?! Not even a King would pay that much for it! I'll give you eight, and that's being pretty generous!"

            "Listen young man, this is a fine piece of jewellery, and I am not taking less than twelve shillings for it," the woman argued. 

            "Ten is as high as I am prepared to pay. That's my final offer." 

            Madame considered for a moment. "Very well. Ten." She grinned toothily at him. "You're a bold one!" 

            She ran her finger along the locket for a moment, as if saying farewell to it, then slipped it into a red silk pouch, which she folded up and placed on the counter in front of Will. Will took out his coin purse, and counted out the last of his money, all ten shillings, and handed them to her. She pocketed them, delighted with the sale, and grinned again. Will scooped up the pouch and tucked it inside his waistcoat, nodding at the shop keeper, then he and Rachel walked out of the shop. They parted in the town centre, and Will went to pick up the toys from the shop. The shopkeeper's son helped him to carry the rocking horse to his house, which was fortunately nearby, and Will prepared to make peace with his wife.

*****

Sorry if that one was a bit boring, the next few will actually start the plot! Please review, kind readers!


	3. Part 3

Thanks again to the reviewers, they were much appreciated!

Summary of chapter:     Will spends his last days in Port Royal.

Disclaimer:                    I don't own the movie or any original characters. But I do own Penelope and the kids! And Bobby the rocking horse!

Rating:                          PG

Warning:                       Mild swearing. Will making breakfast. That one very scary!

The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow, Part 3

            Will left the wooden toy in the front hall and ascended the creaking staircase, trying to spot his wife. One hand on the frail banister, he tried to peer into his children's room from the steps, until the object of his search spoke from downstairs, and he nearly fell down the stairs.

            "Will, I'm here." Penelope was standing below him in the hall, looking up at him. 

            "Hello," he began, climbing down off the staircase, and coming to stand by the rocking horse, which he gestured at. "Farewell present." He gave her a half smile.

            "For the children, I presume," she answered bluntly, her arms folded. Will sighed and nodded. He couldn't stand it when she was like this. "Very generous."

            "They're my children too," he defended himself, annoyed. 

            "That's why you-" she started, but Will interrupted.

            "I'm not going because I don't care about them, or you. I know you'll never understand why I have to do this, but you didn't know Jack."

            "Well, you didn't seem to know him that well last night! If I remember rightly you said you 'never saw eye to eye with him'! Why is he so important all of a sudden?"

            "Because he was brilliant. There's something else you should know…" Will said, ignoring his wife's protests, "… I've asked Elizabeth to come with me."

            "You've _what_?" She hissed, her voice low.

            "She deserves to be a part of this."

            "How could you?" Penelope was angrier than she could put into words. She could not believe that Will was actually going ahead with this venture, and even less that nothing she could say would stop him. Deep down, she knew it must not be because of this Jack, but she could not consciously formulate a possible different reason. She had her suspicions, of course, but wanted so badly not to believe them that she could not dwell on them.

            "You can't possibly understand," he repeated, infuriating his wife even further.

            "How dare you speak to me like a child!"

             "Because you're behaving like one!"

            "You _BASTARD_!" shouted Penelope, surprising both Will and herself. She never swore, she prided herself on it.

            "Why are you shouting?" Both heads turned to look at the owner of the little voice which had spoken from the top of the stairs. Clasping her hand over her mouth as tears began to flow, Penelope ran into the kitchen, slamming the large door with a heavy _thud_.

            "Don't worry sweetheart," called Will, as he ran up the stairs to comfort his young daughter. "Your mother's a little upset. Come and see what I've bought for you!" Will invited, lifting Emily onto his shoulders, and carrying her down to see the rocking horse. 

            He held her high for a second so that she could touch the ceiling, then placed her carefully on the toy. Grinning, Emily began to rock there in the hall, until Will took her off to carry it into their living room, where she resumed her play. She thanked him eagerly, and he left her to see his wife. He went through the short passage, and pushed the door tentatively forward. Penelope was sitting in a stool in the far corner with her back to him. He crossed the floor, and knelt by her side. She turned her face to him, and he saw her red rimmed eyes and blotched cheeks. 

            "I'm sorry," he started, taking her hand, "but I have to do this, and nothing you can say will stop me. I have a week left in Port Royal. What would be the point of fighting during our last few days together? For the sake of our children and ourselves, let's try to make the most of the time we have left."

            Penelope squirmed on the seat. "I know. I agree with you, I want to love you, it's just, I feel so _hurt_, so betrayed, I …"

            "I know. I know, darling," Will whispered, putting his arms around her. 

            "Very well. We won't argue before you leave," Penelope agreed, although she still felt unsatisfied.

            "And you'll manage without me. You're strong, and you have Charles and Rachel to help you."

            Penelope nodded, kissing Will on the lips. "I'll manage." They held each other for a few minutes, until Penelope had to go up to feed the baby.

            They did not speak of the matter over dinner, though both Will and Penelope sensed the feeling of uneasiness over them as they ate and talked. Emily was blissfully unaware of her father's plans, and had even forgotten her parents' earlier argument. She talked animatedly about her new rocking horse, whom she had named "Bobby", and thanked her father repeatedly. There was an awkward moment when she asked the reason for the gift, but Will told her it was simply a "special present".

            Will had to leave for the blacksmith's shop early the following morning to sort out the orders for swords, and Penelope tried to organise her own feelings while washing her son. She knew she was uncomfortable with Will taking Elizabeth with him, but most of all she was puzzled. He hated Elizabeth as much a she did. Why should he even wish to speak with her, let alone spend such a long journey with the woman? The idea that Will still secretly loved her barely entered her mind. The thought was just too much for Penelope to think about, that her Will should love the woman she hated most. Eventually, Penelope angrily told herself to accept the situation, along with the explanation that this Jack was such a special person, and not to dwell on it again. _You trust Will_, she told herself, _stop doubting him like this_. Besides, she did not want to query it, and have it lead to another argument. She hated to argue with her husband.

            The days before Will's journey were spent in a happy daze, as the family were doing anything they could together. Will and Penelope managed not to row, and concentrated on being happy until their separation at the end of the week. To his surprise, Will had seen Elizabeth in the town several times during those days, once when he was with Penelope on market day. He avoided catching her eye and ignored her presence, although it was clear she was there to see him. He was still uncomfortable about being around her, but he could not think why. He assumed it was just because of their past, and was anticipating their journey with mixed feelings. A part of him wanted to be close to her again, yet another part of him hated her for numerous reasons. Despite his ignoring of her, however, Elizabeth managed to approach him once, and arranged for them to meet at five o' clock instead of seven. Will wasn't sure why, and he wasn't certain it was not just an excuse for talking to him, as she couldn't give him a reason.

            On his last night in Port Royal, Will and Penelope let Emily stay up late, and they all sat outside together, playing and talking. Will's heart swelled up with pride at how much his daughter was growing, and with sorrow at how much he would miss his family. Emily had been told of her father's due departure and had been upset, but she was still too young to understand the true consequences it would have. After finally putting his daughter down to sleep, Will joined his wife in bed, and presented her with the necklace. He had tucked a lock of hair into the locket, and Penelope cried as he tied it around her neck.

            "I'll miss you so much, Will," she sobbed as they embraced. "How will I live without you?"

            "Sshhh… it will be right in the end…" Will whispered, unable to think of anything else to comfort her with. 

            Finally, she fell asleep. Will stayed awake, just resting against the headboard. He didn't want to risk not waking up in time, and he was meeting Elizabeth at the harbour very early the following morning. However, despite his efforts, sleep overcame him eventually.

            Will woke with a start at precisely three o'clock drenched in a cold sweat. He knew he had had a vivid dream, but could not recall what it was about or what had happened. Energised by adrenaline, he sprung out of bed, unsure what to do next. It was a good two hours before he was due to meet Elizabeth, and he had already prepared everything he needed. He didn't have many different clothes, but had packed a few pairs of worn trousers and shirts that he wore while he was working. He had decided not to use their large, wooden trunk, as it would be too heavy and inconvenient, and instead was taking his possessions in a strong sack. It was a little surreal that he was taking so few items, as all he had other than clothing was some money and the book from Jack, but he decided he would not need much. 

            He had the brainwave of making breakfast for his family, to save Penelope the trouble and to fill in some time, but as soon as he had reached the kitchen, realized this was not a good plan. He did not know where any of the different foods were; his wife always cooked, and he had no reason to. Clumsily going about the pantry and knocking over various items, he gathered some things that could make up a breakfast. Taking a loaf of bread, a few apples and six eggs back into the kitchen, he then wondered about how to prepare them. Bread was just bread, he reasoned, and already fit to be eaten. Likewise with the fruit, although he was not sure. Did Penelope usually do something to them before they ate them? Unable to think what it was, he put them to one side and made a start with the real problem; the eggs. He made an attempt with a large cooking pot and some water, and after about half an hour, decided that would suffice. He arranged the "meal" on the kitchen table, cutting the apples in half and setting cutlery and plates, and admired his effort. 

            _Not bad for a blacksmith_, he told himself, pleased. (He wasn't to know that when his wife was to come down and find browned apples, solid, cracked and cold eggs and hardened bread the next morning, she would merely smile and throw it away.) Will looked at the time again, and wondered what he was to do for an hour. He made a half hearted attempt to clear up after his culinary efforts in the kitchen to please his wife, and walked about the house, trying to memorise it. Finally, twenty minutes before he was due to leave, he went into his children's bedroom to say goodbye. He kissed his son on the forehead, tucking the blanket gently around the baby. Brushing Emily's hair off her face, he kissed her cheek. She stirred briefly, but didn't wake up, and Will took one last look at his son and daughter before going to his own bedroom.

            Penelope was still fast asleep, her eyelashes throwing light shadows across the rest of her face. She was still wearing the necklace. Will knelt beside the bed, and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she looked at Will in surprise.

            "Will… what time is it?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

            "Still early. I'm leaving now," he told her quietly, and she nodded and closed her eyes again, too sleepy to register what he was saying properly.

            "'Bye…" she murmured, as he kissed her and stood up. 

            As he reached the door, he turned, and called back, "I love you!" But she had fallen back to sleep.

            Although he was a little early, Will set off for the harbour, to find Elizabeth waiting alone while an early merchant ship unloaded its goods. As he drew closer, he could see bruises on her face, and her red eyes told him that she had been crying.

*****

Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Please press the review button and tell me what you thought.

Journey actually starts next time, and there will be a story finally! Tune in next week, etc, etc…


	4. Part 4

Summary:         Will and Elizabeth begin their journey by reading about Jack's childhood.

Disclaimer:        I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Will, Elizabeth or Jack (sadly).    

Rating:              PG

Warning:           Mild swearing (once) on Will's part.

The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow, part 4

            Elizabeth had seen Will as he came along the boardwalk to the pier. Her immediate response was an involuntary smile, but an hour-old bruise below her left eye made this too painful. As he came closer, she could see some sort of turmoil in his face that had not been there before, and she knew it was to do with her. She remembered the times when they were happy together, and wondered what had gone so wrong for them to be so terrible with each other now.

            "Good morning," Elizabeth greeted Will as he stepped down to join her, and attempting another smile.

            "Is it?" He replied, sullen. He was shocked by the black and purple marks scattering her face. He didn't want to show his anger because it made him realize that he still cared about Elizabeth.

            "Where's the boat?" She asked. He seemed to be pretending that nothing was wrong. _Well, two can play at that game_, she thought. "We need to set off."

            "Right," he acknowledged, unable to meet her eyes.

            Will lead the way along the harbour until they reached a weather beaten ship. It was a little smaller than the Interceptor had been, but the mast was damaged from much barrage of rain and wind. Many of the planks that formed the hull were cracked and the ropes were frayed. This ship was fairly old, and a lot of use had been made out of it over the years. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, but said nothing about the state of the vessel. She just kept the empty hope that they wouldn't have to spend too much time on it. They gently tossed their packages into the ship, and then Will awkwardly helped Elizabeth to climb aboard, jumping on easily after her. He signalled to the sailors from the merchant ship a few yards away, and a couple ran over to release the rope that bound the boat to the shore.

            "Thank you!" Will called back as the wind inflated the sails and the boat began to drift. They waved back and returned to their work.

            Will soon busied himself with the main sail and rigging. He had picked up enough about sailing when he travelled with Jack to be confident about making the journey without help. Elizabeth had sat down on the closest thing to a chair; an upended bucket, and was watching Will uncomfortably. She felt useless and clumsy in her dress which, despite being the most practical she had, was certainly not designed for life at sea. Restlessly, she fiddled with the knot securing the top of her sack. She had brought plenty of money and a couple of spare bodices with her, as well as a loaf of bread. She had decided not to bring any of her many dresses, as they were all composed of multiple layers of heavy fabric.

            Elizabeth had not told her father that she was going, and neither had she written him a note, as he would doubtless try to stop her. She had not informed Richard either, but she had told him their marriage was over and that she was going to stay elsewhere on the island. He had not taken it well, and she shuddered as she remembered his temper.

            "Can I help?" Elizabeth called suddenly across to Will as she tried to rid her mind of the memory.

            "No," he replied shortly, ducking to avoid the swinging boom. Finally, happy with the direction of the boat, he jumped down onto the deck beside Elizabeth.

            Sitting on the side of the boat, he flashed her a brief smile, and she relaxed slightly. Will reached over and picked up his sack. Rooting inside, he pulled out the volume Jack had left him and turned the leather cover over. The letter fell into his lap, and he proffered it to Elizabeth, forgetting she had read it. She took it anyway, glad for something to do, and Will turned the next leaf. Despite saying he had noted down just important details, it seemed that Jack had started to write himself. His untidy handwriting covered most of the page, and tucked in the spine were several folded sheaves of paper. It was a list, from which he read a few names and addresses;

Whitechapel;

Marie Addyman, the Flaming Bore, Tortuga;

James Cloud, 7 Igor Road;

Master Hovis, Weary Traveller's Inn, Whitechapel;

Rue de Matins, Bordeaux;

Laura Saia; the Horse's Head, Tortuga

            Many others continued overleaf, as well as odd details in note form through the booklet. Will did not read all of them. The boat was sailing in the direction of Tortuga, which he knew only took a few hours, so it would be a suitable place to look for two of the names he had noticed on the list, Marie Addyman and Laura Saia.

            Will quickly read the tiny portion that Jack had already written. His scruffy hand made it difficult sometimes, but Will still found himself smiling as the words brought back memories of the pirate.

            _The infamous and feared Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black __Pearl__ was born plain John Cooper, after his father, on 23rd April 1722. He was born in a small house in Whitechapel during the reign of kind King Charles II to an impoverished family. H is father was, by name and by trade, a cooper working for a large brewery, and received modest wages. John Cooper Junior lived a contented life in East London with his father, his mother, Jane, and his two sisters, Catherine and Mary. He received praise for his logic skills and intellect throughout the duration of his boyhood education at a small, local school, but was punished frequently for his cheek and disobedience to the masters. His dream as a child was to become a travelling bard, but his father encouraged him to follow in his footsteps as a tradesman. _

_            A mere few weeks after John Junior's fourteenth birthday, tragedy struck. His mother died while giving birth to her fourth child, leaving the children's father to look after them alone. John Senior was unable to care for his three children during the day, as he had to work to provide money to keep them alive. As a consequence, his son was forced to abandon his schooling to look after his young sisters, who were only four and six years of age. As time went by, John began to spend more and more of his few pounds on whisky and rum to drown the sorrow of his wife's death and the guilt he felt at his children's poor upbringing. The small family slipped further and further into debt, until one day, two years after Jane's death, they were evicted from their property. Katherine and Emily Cooper were sent to live with their mother's parents in Leicester, but father and son stayed in __London__. They rented a tiny room above a butcher's shop, and John Junior took up work in a shire-horse stable outside of the town._

_            Times were very hard for the much diminished family. John could not afford to travel to Leicester to visit his sisters, whom he missed, and his grandparents felt that their son-in-law was too much of a bad influence for the girls. John was also involved in an accident in the stable: while lifting heavy items, he slipped and a large, wooden bar fell onto his leg, trapping him and causing considerable pain. After this, he was unable to work for some time and lost his job. His father was rapidly descending into alcoholism, and had taken to the habit of disappearing for days at a time. It was during this terrible time that the young John began to dream of escaping, and it had come to his attention that there was a great, wide world ready to explore. He decided to become a sailor with the first outgoing ship that would take him, so one day he hitched a lift with a horse and trap to Portsmouth, taking only the clothes on his back, a pocket of bread crusts, half a bottle of his father's rum  and sixpence. _

_            Although he doubted that his father would miss him, he felt the need to cover his identity just in case_

It was here that Jack had stopped writing. The script had overflowed very slightly to the next page, and there was no trace of any other writing in the book. At least Jack had covered his childhood in London, but there was at least another two decades for Will to research, and he only had the vaguest clues of where to start. He could tell they had a long and busy year ahead of them.

            Will began to wonder at Jack's language. It was more refined and formal than the way he remembered him speaking. He had always thought of Jack as very quick and intelligent, but his cockney wit and frequent use of colloquialism was lacking in the paragraphs he had written. Perhaps he had been taught to write formally during his time at school?

            "How is Penelope? And the children?" Asked Elizabeth, startling Will out of his thoughts. He nodded.

            "They're fine."

            "It must be terrible to leave them," she laboured on, trying to get him to talk to her.

            "It is." There was silence for a few moments. "And, arr… how is Mr. Stanford?" Will asked politely.

            "Oh, he's his usual self, probably. We, urm… we didn't end things on very good terms."

            "End things?"

            "Yes, I… left him."

            "Oh…" Will exhaled, with mixed feelings. Something inside him felt happiness at the news, but it was too much to deal with. They made eye contact for a minute, until he noticed her bruises again. "Did he do that to you?"

            "Yes. When I gave him the news, he lashed out. Knocked me into a wall. Threw me onto the floor. I slapped him in defence and he lost his temper and punched me. He gets into a very bad mood when things don't go his way."

            "Does it hurt?" Will asked, his voice shaking. He was inexplicably furious at Stanford for hurting Elizabeth. A husband was supposed to protect his wife from pain, not to inflict it upon her himself.

            "A little," she shrugged. "It goes down after a couple of days anyway."

            "He's done this before?"

            "No… well, not often. Just when he gets angry or he's had too much to drink. And it's not really his fault anyway, I provoke him."

            "Of course it's his fault, Elizabeth! I never hit you when we were engaged, and you never provoked me at all. Thank goodness you're away from him now. You won't go back to him when we return, will you?"

            "Probably not, Will, but that's not for you to say! You're happily married; you don't know what it's like for anybody else!"   

            "If the bastard ever goes near you again, I'll kill him," Will hissed, surprising himself. Elizabeth, too, was shocked by the passion with which he spoke.

            "Calm down, Will," she whispered, reaching out to take his hand. For a few seconds, they shared intimacy again.

            "We're going to Tortuga," he told her, his voice cracking slightly as he took his hand from hers and shut the book. "Jack's written up his childhood in East London; basically, his mother died when he was fourteen, his father became an alcoholic and he ran away."

            "How terrible…"

            "Yes, and back then he was called John Cooper. He changed it to go to Portsmouth and catch "any ship that would have him", in his words."

            "To Jack Sparrow?"

            "Presumably."

            "It's funny that we know more about him now that he's dead," Elizabeth mused.

            "I'm not laughing."

            "No, I didn't mean it like that. For all his incessant chatter, he didn't give away much about himself, did he?"

            "He didn't give away anything about himself."

            "Other than that he liked rum and women."

            "Of course," Will smiled.

            Just then the sail began to flag, and Will leapt up to secure the rigging. The wind had calmed, and a steady breeze was blowing against them. When he returned to Elizabeth, she had picked up the book and begun to read Jack's life story herself. Like him, she found the scrawl reminiscent of the pirate captain, and the words touched her. When she finished, she looked up to see Will watching her. Quickly, he looked away and she smiled to herself.

            "Are you hungry?" She asked, the thought just occurring to her. "I know it's only a couple of hours since we left but…" she trailed off, taking the bread from her sack.

            "No," he waved it away. "I made breakfast back at home."

            "Really? You made it yourself?"

            "Yes. Impressed?" He grinned, and she laughed.

            "Were Penelope and Emily impressed?" She asked softly.

            "They were asleep. It was a surprise."

            "Well I'm sure she would have been delighted."

            "Hang on… you know my daughter's name?" Will asked her, surprised. "We stopped speaking long before she was born."

            "I asked Rachel."

            "Rachel Butterworth? I didn't even know you knew her!" Will exclaimed.

            "We've both known her since we were children, remember?"

            "Oh yes… I'd forgotten."

            "Anyway, I spoke to her a lot after you called off our engagement. She told me about the wedding, and your two children. I'm glad you're happy," she told him genuinely. "But I miss you."

            Will was about to reply when he saw an island growing on the horizon; they were approaching Tortuga.

            Thank you for reading, please review! The next part will be coming along soon.


	5. Part 5

Summary: Will and Elizabeth hear stories about Jack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Elizabeth or Jack. Marie and Laura are both named after my friends, so I suppose I don't own them either!

Rating: PG

Warning: Phonetic spelling. May get confusing.

The Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow, part 5

"We're here," Will announced, while Elizabeth was still waiting for an answer. "Come on, get ready."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to understand what he was saying. When she saw the land approaching rapidly, she immediately forgot her question, anticipation building inside her. Their quest had really begun.

"Careful," he warned her, as they prepared to step off the boat. "You'll get a bit of… attention. But don't worry, I'm here with you."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, shyly. She was used to admiration, and it didn't worry her. _I'll be fine_, she thought to herself.

The moment they stepped out of the harbour and into the town, all eyes were upon them. Travelling strangers loaded with belongings were a familiar sight in Tortuga, but not well dressed, fair skinned ladies who carried themselves regally and stepped daintily through the filth on the streets. Elizabeth had never had so many people staring openly at her before. Ducking her head to avoid seeing them, she caught sight of a man out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed in clothes that were almost presentable, and he was openly leering at her. He was filthy, and she sniffed to show her disgust.

"We have… let's see… four people to look for," Will told her, consulting the list. "We'll need to stay overnight. Preferably on the boat, er, we'd probably be more comfortable there." He didn't add that he'd be worried about uninvited night-time visitors for Elizabeth if they stayed in an inn.

"Very well. Where are we going first?"

"The Flaming Boar. First name on the list, Marie Addyman."

As the town was a general soup of taverns, it took them some while to find the one they were looking for. It was on a corner dividing a main street and an alleyway, and was marked by a heavy, wooden sign which was covered in chipped green paint. The sign swung gently in the wind, squeaking faintly. Despite it still being daylight hours, two or three heavily made up women were standing outside, smiling and thrusting their cleavage at the men going into the pub. Will ignored them as he entered with Elizabeth. Once inside, they had to squint to see clearly. Smoke darkened the sparse windows, and only one lantern gave light around the room. Will and Elizabeth picked their way to the bar, behind which stood a thin, bearded landlord.

"Excuse me- ahem," Will coughed, trying to breathe the thick air as he got the barman's attention.

"Aye, what'll it be?"

"I'm looking for somebody. Can you help me?"

"Well, that all depends on who you're looking for," he shrugged.

"Do you know a Marie Addyman?" His inquiry was met with no response.

"Can I get you a drink first?" He finally said. Will stared at him for a second.

"Ale," he agreed. The man cast a glance at Elizabeth, before taking out a tankard and starting to pour the dark liquid.

"Marie Addyman, you say? Aye, I do, and I don't. What're you wanting with her, then?"

"I just need to talk to her. About an old friend. Nothing important." Will tried to sound unthreatening and non-committal, but he so wanted Jack's life to be recorded properly.

"If that's so, I'll fetch her down for you. What are your names?" The barman was still regarding them suspiciously, but he saw no cause for concern.

"Will Turner and Elizabeth Stanford," Will supplied.

The man disappeared through a door behind the bar, and reappeared some time later. Following him closely was a demurely dressed blonde with big eyes, whom he led to the bar.

"These are the ones," he told her, then addressed Will and Elizabeth; "this is Marie."

"Hello," she greeted them shyly. "Peter says you want to talk to me about a friend?" She looked bemused, and Will cleared his throat, smiling at her.

"Could we go somewhere more private, perhaps?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Come upstairs, I have a room to meself. We can talk there."

She led them through the door behind the bar and up a cramped set of creaking steps. Once at the top, they turned the narrow corner into Marie's room. It was as dark as the tavern below, with a simple bed against the opposite wall. There was barely enough space for the three of them to stand, and Marie beckoned for them to sit upon the bed.

"What's this abou'," she asked, once they were seated.

"Do you remember Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, cutting straight to the point. Her hand flew to her neck, and began to play with her necklace.

"Jack Sparrow? Yes… yes, I remember 'im… yes…"

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

It took Marie a few moments to answer. Clearing her throat, she said, "I think… erm… not for two years. At least. Erm… why? Has somethin' 'appened to 'im?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Will said gently, "but he passed away recently."

"Oh God," Marie exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. She was silent for a few seconds. "'Ow?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"'Eavens. Well, thank you for tellin' me, anyway. Who exactly are you two?"

"Some friends of Jack," Elizabeth replied. "He asked us to help him with something, and that's what we're here to do."

"What?"

"To write his life story," Will explained. "He started it himself, but he wanted it to be finished. By us. He left a list of names for us… you were the first. Could you tell us a little about Jack?"

"Well…" Marie exhaled, surprised. "I suppose I should star' at the beginning. I first met 'im… would've been… twelve, thirteen years ago, so I must have been sixteen or seventeen at the time. I was workin' as a… you know… and Jack was… one of my… a few times. He was in and out o' Tortuga all the time. I knew 'im by name. We even managed to talk a few times! Don't get me wrong, though. We didn't have any kind of relationship. Besides, 'e was in love with another girl.

"Then I met this man, a sailor, Harold. We 'ad… well, I suppose you could call it love. I stopped doin' the job and stayed in an inn for a while. Harold paid. He'd come and visit me, we'd have a good time. But then he had to go away. Ages, 'e was gone. I think it was abou' a year an' a half. Then one day, maybe a year after 'e'd left, I saw Jack, back from one of 'is voyages, and we went to a couple o' taverns together. I got drunk, an' I swear I wouldn' o' done it if I 'adn't been! But we did. In some alleyway, an' all. Afterwards 'e gave me sixpence an' walked off. I felt dirty. That was ten years and nine months ago."

"How can you be sure?" Elizabeth asked, trying to cut through the tension.

"'Cause me son's ten years old now."

"Your son… yours and Jack's son?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yes. Not that Jack's been much of a father to 'im over the years."

"Did Jack know he was a father?"

"Oh, yes. He knew my son was 'is. David, that's his name. Works at the docks, 'e's a right little sea lover. Probably grow up to be a captain in the Navy or some'ing. 'E's not gonna turn out like 'is father, though. You be sure of that."

"Erm… thank you," Will said to Marie. "You've been very helpful."

Elizabeth also thanked Marie as they stood up to leave. She smiled grimly and nodded. They went back the same way they came, also thanking the landlord. He gave them a quick set of directions to the Horse's Head, and they were off again.

It didn't take so long to find the second tavern, which was reasonably close by. This one had windows, and was not surrounded by prostitutes, which made a pleasant change. Inside was also cleaner and lighter, and upon entering, the pair found themselves relaxing. Again, they approached the bar, behind which stood a woman, in about her late twenties. She had long, dark, curly hair, and she was serving two men.

"Good day," she greeted them, after she had served beer to the previous customers. "What can I get you, sir? And, erm, madam?"

"Good day," replied Will. "I'm looking for a Laura Saia."

"A Laura Saia, or the Laura Saia?" She teased, grinning at him.

"Well… the Laura Saia, I suppose…"

"Well then you're in luck," she beamed. "You're talking to her."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, I'm William Turner, and this is Elizabeth Stanford."

"Goodness," Laura replied. "You must be foreigners… nobody from around here speaks like that."

"Actually, we are," Elizabeth told her. "We're here to ask you some questions."

"It wasn't me!" Laura blurted out. "I haven't never committed a crime in my life. It was somebody else, I swear."

"No, no," Will soothed, finding that he was starting to like this girl. "We're here to ask you about Jack Sparrow."

"Jack…" she mused casually, although he could see alarm cross her face. "Jack Sparrow? Never heard of him."

"We know you must have known him."

"Sorry sir, but I do not know anyone by that name. I've never even _heard_ that name before in my life."

"Miss Saia," Elizabeth interrupted gently, guessing what Laura was thinking. "We're not… law enforcers or anything. We were just friends of Jack. We're trying to find out more about him so we can write about his life."

"What do you mean, 'write about his life'? Why d'you want to do that?"

"Laura," Will explained softly, "Jack passed away a little while ago."

"He…" Laura gasped, turning white. "You mean he died?"

"I'm sorry. Yes."

"No! How could he..? I mean… oh, God!"

She leant on the bar, letting her hair form a curtain around her face. There she stayed for several minutes. Will and Elizabeth shot a glance at each other. They both felt sympathetic; they liked this girl, and they could see that Jack had as well.

"Alright, I'm ready to talk," she said some time later. "If you're writing about him, I want to be a part of that."

"Thank you," said Will gratefully. "So, when did you and Jack meet?"

"Years ago. The day he first arrived in Tortuga. He was called something else back then, though. Staggering Jack, that's it. On account of his limp. He hurt his leg, you see, back when he was working in London. Anyway, he was the underdog for this captain fellow… he was a right piece of work. I was working in my dad's tavern at the time. "The Broken Dog". It was the first place Jack came to. He looked a bit intimidated, I mean, you've seen you places 'round here, full of whores. They were all shoving themselves under his nose, so he stayed by the bar with me and we got talking. Nice fellow, I thought. Coupla days later, though, he was abandoned by the rest of the crew. They just sailed off, left him alone on the island. Don't really know why, they might have just forgotten about him.

"He didn't know what to do, so he came to me for help. I was living with my parents and we had a bit of room, so they put him up. He stayed about a week, left as soon as he could find another captain who'd take him on. He came back many times though. He always came to find me… we were friends, good friends. I liked him a lot."

"Were the pair of you… I mean, did you have a relationship that was more than friendship, at all?" Elizabeth asked tentatively. Laura shook her head.

"Nah. After a while he succumbed to the delights of Tortuga. I don't think you could find a prostitute on this island that he hasn't had. I couldn't be with a man like that. Besides, he was away too much. You know? I suppose I could have made an honest man of him if I'd tried."

"Did Jack love you?" Will asked. Laura turned red and shrugged.

"Dunno. Who's to know what goes on in Jack's mind? Went on, I mean. Christ, I still can't believe he's gone. You know how long ago it is since I've seen him? Nearly a year. He stayed away too long this time. You know he has a son?"

"Yes, we… we spoke with his mother earlier. Marie Addyman. I think she may have mentioned you," replied Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I know Marie. Not too keen on our man is she? Nah, it's 'cause he didn't spend enough time with the boy. He couldn't leave his ship, and he didn't want the kid to get too attached to him when he had to be away so often. He did love him, though. Believe me."

"Urm… thank you," said Will. "You've been very helpful. I'm sorry about your loss."

"No, thank you. I mean, with all his enemies… I'm glad somebody's celebrating his life."

As the pair left the tavern, their hearts felt a little heavier. They were beginning to understand Jack's character and appreciate his history. They walked in silence, each recalling their own memories of him.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Back to the ship. I want to write some of this down so we don't forget it later."

"Good idea," she agreed, and the silence resumed.

Finito. Hope you all enjoyed reading it, and I'm sure you'll enjoy reviewing just as much (ha ha)!

Blatant advertising

Remember to check out my other Pirates of the Caribbean fic, The Water is Wide!


End file.
